The present invention is directed to a heat exchanger which includes a heating source for heating vaporized liquid.
In a heat exchanger having a heat source for heating vaporized liquid, a housing is filled with the liquid, which is generally water. This housing has an optimally large surface in order to guarantee a good heat transfer. Often, the water in the heat exchanger is subjected to a force circulation in order to prevent mechanical stresses that may occur due to a temperature difference and also in order to expel vapor bubbles, which are formed during heating, from the liquid. Such vapor or gas bubbles will reduce the heat transfer, which is the greatest given a complete degree of filling of the heat exchanger with the liquid.